


When you say you love me (Know I love you more)

by cherryslushietooru



Series: "Sweetness of Student Loans" Twitter AU spin-off/prequel pics ! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Hajime Iwaizumi centric, Hajime Iwaizumi is in Love, Healthy Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Significant Other, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Significant Other, Oikawa Tooru is a Sweetheart, Proposals, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's only implied tho I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryslushietooru/pseuds/cherryslushietooru
Summary: Now he was nervous. He was utterly terrified because this wasn’t just going to be one of those nights where the two would confine in a tight embrace all night while talking absolute nonsense, or one of those nights where they would pretend that they want to watch a movie but in reality they get distracted peppering each other with kisses or catching glances at each other as the movie played.The big difference would be the tiny white velvet box that Iwaizumi was keeping at the pocket of his boxer briefs. Iwaizumi was going to propose to Oikawa the moment he got home.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: "Sweetness of Student Loans" Twitter AU spin-off/prequel pics ! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982869
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	When you say you love me (Know I love you more)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is a little written side story that's part of the last section of my Twitter AU (@skittlekawas btw hehe). There are some minor references to the AU on Twitter, but it's not too difficult to follow without it. 
> 
> And to those who have read this au on twt, I finally wrote iwaoi's proposal scene that took place a couple or so months before the time period of the last timeskip. I just really wanted to write them being happy, so here's Iwaizumi being best boy and them being happy ! Enjoy :)

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath that is injected with anxiety, hands shaking on top of his lap while he laid on the bed with his head leaning against the headboard, facing the closed door in front of him. It had been about twenty minutes or so since he’s gotten home from work, he’d already taken a shower and had a change of clothes. His hair was probably already past damp at this point, but he didn’t bother to care.

No, scratch that, he didn’t even know. And that was the least of his problems now.

Because in any minute, that door would open, and it would reveal Oikawa Tooru in all his glory, usually wearing the long, black coat Iwaizumi had bought for him when his own similar mocha colored one was getting worn out. His lips would usually be almost covered by the scarf he wore over his neck, most of the time he wouldn’t even bother taking his coat off, just his shoes before he climbed onto bed with Iwaizumi, resting by each other’s presence before dinner.

Most of the time Iwaizumi anticipated Oikawa coming home, or coming home to Oikawa. Ever since they started living together for more than three years, and dating for about exactly three years. His heart would race when he opened the door to see Oikawa smiling at him as he sat up from their shared bed, and when Iwaizumi would see Oikawa arrive without bothering to strip of at least one of his layers of thick clothing because he wanted to be in Iwaizumi’s embrace as soon as he got home.

Every night would be spent holding each other, being as inhumanely close as they possibly could. It had been three years, and every time they touched, every time they hugged and every time their lips touched it truly felt like Iwaizumi was feeling Oikawa for the first time. The rush and the excitement were still very much present, at the same time Iwaizumi was very much getting used to it. Being with Oikawa felt like the most natural thing in the world, it was comforting and reassuring and it brought him to ease.

But now he was nervous. He was utterly terrified because this wasn’t just going to be one of those nights where the two would confine in a tight embrace all night while talking absolute nonsense, or one of those nights where they would pretend that they want to watch a movie but in reality they get distracted peppering each other with kisses or catching glances at each other as the movie played.

This wasn’t even going to be just one of those nights where heavy pants and moans filled the room during their intimate sessions. The big difference would be the tiny white velvet box that Iwaizumi was keeping at the pocket of his boxer briefs.

Iwaizumi decided he was going to propose to Oikawa the moment he got home.

Yes, this wasn’t close to anybody’s dream proposal. It was nowhere near big, or elaborate, or grand in any sense. Compared to Bokuto, who told Iwaizumi he was planning to propose to his boyfriend of almost four years, Akaashi, after his game in the Olympics, Iwaizumi’s current plan seemed boring and lacked effort.

But he knew Oikawa. He’s known Oikawa so much even before they were together, he knew Oikawa didn’t care for and even avoided those grand public gestures, as contrasting to his personality as that stigma was. That was what he loved about Oikawa, his humility and the simplicity in his way of showing his love. He didn’t send Iwaizumi a bunch of flowers at work, nor did he buy him many gifts, but Iwaizumi felt Oikawa’s love regardless.

He knew Oikawa loved him simply through his selfless actions like offering to drive when Iwaizumi was tired and offering to cook him his favorite meals, or with the way Oikawa kissed him, or the way Oikawa spoke to him and looked at him. Thekind of love he felt for Oikawa too was more than enough to last a lifetime. He even remembers them talking about this during the first couple months or so of their relationship, since they also spent almost a year dancing around each other before they officially got together.

Only now he was going to act on it. He knows he shouldn’t feel this nervous, and he knows there wasn’t a big chance Oikawa was going to say no and he doesn’t doubt Oikawa’s commitment to their relationship. He also knew on an external perspective that things weren’t going to be as bad, he knows his father will have some issues with it but it wasn’t like he was in a place to judge the way Iwaizumi lived.

But it was still terrifying, it still made him his hands shake every time he moved them. He was going to officially ask Oikawa Tooru to spend the rest of his life with him under the grounds of marriage.

He always wanted to marry Oikawa, he was always planning to and Oikawa has said the same. It was only a matter of time. And now felt like the right time, to Iwaizumi at least. He hoped Oikawa felt the same.

His brash and rampant thoughts were abruptly cut short by the sound he was waiting for; the opening of their bedroom door and Oikawa’s smooth honey-laced voice saying “I’m home~” alongside the creak of the door. And Iwaizumi doesn’t know how but he feels at ease and even more terrified at the same time.

Oikawa doesn’t seem to notice Iwaizumi’s silence, not that he has time to when he’s already swiftly marching towards the side of the bed, and crouching down slightly to align to Iwaizumi sitting in order to softly kiss Iwaizumi on the lips and hold the left side of his jaw with one hand. Iwaizumi returned the kiss as soon as he felt it, hands going up to his cheeks as he continued to savor the taste of Oikawa’s lips. They felt like home.

“I missed you.” Oikawa said softly when he pulled away, still staring at Iwaizumi with those beautiful chocolate eyes. Iwaizumi smiled, feeling much more reassured, “I missed you too.”

“Today has been such a long day, so many clients again.” Oikawa tosses himself on the bed, and now he was next to where his boyfriend was sitting, “I hate going home later than you.”

Iwaizumi understood this. It’s been a little over six months since Oikawa finally got his license and is now a certified psychologist. While Iwaizumi had been happy to see Oikawa achieve his dream, that job and Iwaizumi’s own job as a CEO didn’t always line in well in terms of the time they would be dismissed for the day.

Oikawa shifted his position, so he was fully facing Iwaizumi. His scarf was rolling out of his neck and he was still wearing the damn coat, but he himself didn’t seem to pay any mind to that, “I don’t like that you have to wait for me.”

“Tooru, it’s the same when I go home later than you, that means you have to wait for me and I don’t really like that either.” Iwaizumi sighed.

“You have a point.”

Oikawa was already about to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi’s middle, something he had been accustomed to doing for years, but Iwaizumi could see how uncomfortable Oikawa looked still wearing that coat, “I think it would feel better for you if you took off the coat.”

Oikawa pouted at the interruption, standing up to take his coat off and hang it by the door, revealing the fuzzy white sweater he was wearing underneath. He brisk walked to the bed and jumps to where he was laying down previously, once again turning to face his boyfriend.

“But do you know what would _actually_ make me feel better? Like something that would truly, _genuinely_ make things better?”

Iwaizumi had a hunch, but he decided to play along, turning to fully face Oikawa as well, “What is it?”

Oikawa said nothing, instead he leaned to press another slow kiss against Iwaizumi’s lips. And Iwaizumi smiled before he held Oikawa closer, continuing to feel Oikawa’s lips touching his and melting onto the warm touch when Oikawa tangles their legs together and moves even closer so their chests touched. 

They continue to kiss, slowly but sweetly, time slowly becoming an irrelevant factor to them. Eventually, they pulled away, with Oikawa giving the other man a look that just bursted with fondness. For a second Iwaizumi forgot about everything else in the world.

“So do you wanna stay and snuggle in before we go eat dinner?” Oikawa piped up, “Or do you want to eat dinner out?”

Iwaizumi suddenly remembers what he was supposed to do, and his eyes jolt open from the soothed state he was previously in, but so as to avoid making Oikawa worry he tried not to make things too obvious,

“ _Wait_ , Tooru, before we do anything else…”

“Hm?” Oikawa playfully quirked his eyebrow, completely unfazed by the urgency in Iwaizumi’s voice. _God, he was so adorable._

“I want to tell you something…”

Oikawa seemed to sense Iwaizumi’s serious tone, but he brushed it off in an attempt to calm the other man down, “And what is this _something_ , Hajime?” He chuckled.

Iwaizumi was relieved at the positive and warm expression Oikawa kept on his face, despite Iwaizumi visibly tensing up. He takes both Oikawa’s hands and stands up, slowly leading Oikawa to sit right in front of where he stood. He looked at Oikawa like he was his entire world,

_(And he was, that was the point Iwaizumi would be trying to make here)_

“Oikawa Tooru. My soulmate, my other half, my conscience, my safe space and my best friend…”

“I can already hear Kuroo being offended at that last statement, or Bokuto.” Oikawa snickered, his laugh contagious to Iwaizumi as well, before he continued,

“From the moment I first spoke to you, _this is gonna sound so stupid_ …” Iwaizumi muttered, but once he heard a soft giggle on the other end he knew he was on the right track, “The first time we properly talked…I already felt like I could tell you everything. I was drawn to you before we even met in person, with your words and your voice I was…I was so captivated by your existence.”

Oikawa stayed silent, eyes warming up at Iwaizumi’s words, but letting him resume nonetheless, “It was a while later, after we began hanging out, I realized the reason I was so captivated by you was because I liked you. As a person, as an incredibly good friend, and…as someone who I knew was always going to be there for me. In a romantic sense, you could say."

He stared at the brunette’s soft hands that he was holding and took a deep breath, stroking the back of his partner’s hands with his thumbs, “And then when we started living together, the more I could see those feelings developed to love. The way you always knew what to do when I was angry at the time, you would always have free time when I would want to complain about work, or when I just needed someone to hold me and tell me things were going to be okay…”

“Well I guess the fact that we understood each other really well and I was that comfortable with talking to you were factors of that…” Oikawa interceded, “I hope this doesn’t invalidate anything or make it seem like I was taking advantage of the situation but…I also did it because I loved you then, _of course I still love you now_ …but you get my point.”

“I loved you then, too, Tooru.” Iwaizumi held Oikawa’s hands up for him to kiss, “You’re the one I love and trust and care about most in this world. You are absolutely everything, Tooru, and I want to spend the rest of my life making sure you remember that.”

Oikawa smiles at Iwaizumi lovingly, a look Iwaizumi was all too familiar with. But it didn’t stop the butterflies in his stomach. But the brunette seemed to have not gotten the hint. Understandable, given they’ve had many conversations like this before, Oikawa wouldn’t know this was a proposal simply by the profession of love.

So Iwaizumi lets go of Oikawa’s hands and fishes his shorts pocket for the box, and before Oikawa could even have time to be confused it was replaced by a look frozen with shock when Iwaizumi gets down on one knee and opens the box, revealing one golden ring with a beautiful diamond embedded by the middle.

“When I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, Tooru, I meant it. When I said I wanted to be with you forever, I meant it. When I said I wanted to be married only to you, I meant it.”

“Hajime…” Oikawa’s voice shook, bringing a similarly shaky hand to cover his mouth, visibly on the verge of tears,

“I’ve always wanted to do this, and I know we talked about this before, but now I’m sure I want to ask you at this very moment. When you come home from work, and you procrastinate taking a shower first just so you can cuddle up with me as soon as you get home,”

Oikawa let out a teary laugh, he let the stream of tears rush through his face, staring at Iwaizumi with heart eyes and fireworks.

“You made me a better person, Tooru. I’ve grown so much, I’ve learned to keep my anger in check because I know how much it hurt you, even if you weren’t on the receiving end. If I never met you, I would probably still be an emotionally constipated, angry and workaholic wreck with daddy issues. But at the same time, you helped us grow in an environment where we aren’t codependent on each other, but we support each other and help each other reach our dreams. I couldn’t ask for a better lover to have by my side.”

Oikawa wiped the tears using the sleeves of his sweater, before facing Iwaizumi with red puffy eyes. Iwaizumi thought he looked absolutely gorgeous.

“You’re so beautiful, and gentle, and so unconditionally kind…I want to love you and cherish you as much as you do for me…I hope this is a good start…”

“H-Haji…”

“Oikawa Tooru, will you marry me?”

Oikawa was forcefully rubbing the tears from his eyes before nodding furiously at the man before him, “Yes.” His voice cracked halfway through the word, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but laugh at how precious he was at this state.

Iwaizumi swiftly took the ring from the box and placed the box on the nightstand, shakily placing the ring on Oikawa’s finger. He was relieved he remembered that Oikawa had pointed out at one point that his ring finger was exactly a centimeter thinner than his own, it was a perfect fit.

As soon as the ring was on his finger, Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi to his lap and kissed him feverishly, the latter eagerly reciprocating and holding Oikawa close. It was so similar to their first kiss, it was deep desperate and rushed. But all Iwaizumi could feel was the love of his now fiancé, whose hands were palming his toned back and lips kissing him silly.

“This was so perfect, Hajime…” Oikawa’s voice still hoarse from the sobs as he spoke, hungrily devouring Iwaizumi’s lips before continuing, “ _You’re_ so perfect…what did I do to deserve you?”

“Do you want a repeat of everything I just said?” Iwaizumi chuckled lowly, peppering kisses all over Oikawa’s jaw.

Oikawa giggled at the ticklish sensation of Iwaizumi’s lips, wrapping arms around his neck. When they pull apart, Oikawa’s hands snake to Iwaizumi’s jaw, like he’s done so many times before,

“I just…I love you _so much_ , Iwaizumi Hajime…” Oikawa sniffles, before bringing his fiancé closer for a tight embrace, “I’m _so_ happy…I get to spend the rest of my life loving you.”

“I will make sure you will always feel loved, and cared for, and that you never feel lonely.” Iwaizumi props his chin onto Oikawa’s shoulder, “I promise. And I love you so much more.”

Oikawa could only respond to this by pulling away, cupping Iwaizumi’s face and pulling him onto another searing kiss. This time it was slow but languid, Iwaizumi was able to follow the pace with flying colors. He knew it was going to be one of those nights, where he would take his time exploring every part of Oikawa’s body and feeling it against his, only this time he was now doing it with Oikawa agreeing to be his life partner, his literal future husband. Officially.

So much more love palpitated in the room, and they both felt it. Especially when he felt Oikawa’s smile never leaving his lips as they continued to move in synch with Iwaizumi’s. They both laid side by side against the mattress, a palm was already under Iwaizumi’s shirt to feel his bare chest while they continued to kiss passionately. And now Iwaizumi could feel the cold metal from the ring on Oikawa’s finger against his skin, it sent shivers down his spine.

He was really going to marry Oikawa Tooru.

The further realization made Iwaizumi shift closer to Oikawa, making Oikawa shift his position on his hand to wrap around the other male’s waist to pull him closer as well.

The session ended with heavy panting after slow and steady love was made, clothes and used wet towels long discarded to the floor, and sweaty bare bodies cuddled up against each other for warmth. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, who had just started sleeping soundly with his head against Iwaizumi’s chest and arms tightly wrapped around his middle.

He knew he had to wake Oikawa up again so they could have dinner, but he could let Oikawa rest for an hour or so. For now, Iwaizumi settled on pressing a firm kiss on his fiancé’s forehead.

Oikawa was a beaming light that didn’t blind Iwaizumi, but instead gave him a sense of direction, comfort and warmth. Oikawa made him feel things, made him think about things he didn’t used to think about. Oikawa Tooru taught him how to love;

Which was very pleasant in particular, because Iwaizumi was also going to spend the rest of his life loving Oikawa Tooru.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this :((( bc I rlly love iwaoi so I definitely did KSDJKJDDKD
> 
> So given that this is a series, I will be adding extra fics to this series, Ushiten's prequel would probably be next so stay tuned for that, and again thanks for reading ! A kudos and maybe a comment would be very much appreciated uwu.


End file.
